


Forbidden

by Lampsprite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampsprite/pseuds/Lampsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there's only one person who can give you what you need. Even if they aren't the person you should want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

“Sasuke,” Naruto bit out and dug his fingers into the desk he was currently draped over.

His ass was in the air, uncovered and chilled in the early morning of his office. The only points of heat were where Sasuke’s long fingers gripped his cheeks and pulled them apart. Naruto whined, helpless and hating himself as his hips jut off the desk. He buried his face against the wood, blushing. He could feel Sasuke’s smirk without looking, the bastard. “Shit. C'mon, teme.”

He knew Sasuke knew what he wanted and he hated himself for that fact. They’d done this before and they hadn’t stopped. Sasuke had taken him in the bathhouse the first time, their bodies slick and so hot that Naruto had been dizzy with lust. He’d wrapped himself around Sasuke like an octopus and Sasuke had fucked him against the wall, their panting breaths mingling between their lips. They’d stared into each other’s eyes like it was some sort of challenge. It always had to be some sort of fight between them. Who could climb that tree faster, who was the better ramen eater, who would freak out first if they started fucking in a bathhouse.

Neither of them had freaked out. He'd refused to freak out. If Sasuke wasn’t freaking out then he sure as hell wouldn’t. And he hadn't. Until it was almost a year later and they had both successfully not freaked out countless times in countless positions.

Now, he gasped and his lips dragged across the varnish of his desk as the hot wet prick of Sasuke’s tongue swept across his hole. He couldn’t even think of Hinata and what he was doing to her. Sasuke was something different. Sasuke was a part of him like the arm he’d lost. Sasuke was inside of him in a way more intimate than Hinata could ever be. And sometimes he ached with it until Sasuke filled him up for real. He wanted to hate himself for that, but it didn’t make him stop. It didn’t stop Sasuke from fucking him every day, owning him in a way that his wife could never own him. In a way Sakura could never own Sasuke.

But he was going to tell him. He was going to tell him today that they had to stop. They had to stop. Because it was wrong. Because he couldn’t…they couldn’t just…not with their kids and...

Naruto bit his lip hard when Sasuke tongued him open, licking him confidently, languorously, like he liked nothing more than the taste of Naruto’s darkest spaces. He almost wanted to cry, because shit, that meant something. That had to mean something, and he was too afraid to think of what. Because it was something too big for either of them. Something Sasuke would never say, was too broken to voice. And Naruto was too fragile, too self-conscious to listen to.

So they fucked and Naruto tried not to think about it being something more. He couldn’t think about it. He just let Sasuke fill the need that gaped inside of him, a bit wider every day until it was a chasm of yawning want. Until he couldn’t look at Sasuke without his pupils dilating and blood swelling his cock. Sasuke would look back every time, unflinching, his black eyes burning. And when they were alone, Sasuke would take him just like he'd wanted and Naruto would give him everything. Anything. Fuck.

Sasuke was everything to him. Fucking him open with his tongue, saliva dripping out of his hole and over his balls, wrecking him. He didn't even want to think about how he looked. Sasuke moved and then he was gripping Naruto's hips and stretching him on the tip of his cock. Dipping into him with purpose, teasing his swollen hole with the promise of his girth.

Naruto whined, his hips juttering.

Sasuke was already breathing heavily. Naruto glanced back over his shoulder to see his usually pale face flushed, his pink lips open, his gaze trained on the point where they connected.

He couldn’t take it. He turned over and pulled Sasuke over him. Maybe this was the last time. He could feel Sasuke stiffen in his arms but it was only for a second and then he was leaning over him to pull him across the surface of the desk toward his body.

Naruto hooked his legs over Sasuke’s shoulder until his knees almost touched his own chin. And Sasuke didn’t even falter as he impaled him in one smooth thrust.

Naruto groaned, Sasuke’s cock stretching him open until all he could feel was the burn of his ownership. The burn of his need. Sasuke was still a cold bastard. Unfeeling, uncaring, but Naruto could feel him, fucking into him, screaming at him from the inside. When Sasuke had no words, Naruto could hear him like this. His eyes prickled and he closed them. Soft lips claimed his own and he whimpered against them. Sasuke filled him deeper at a different angle that sparked a fire in him, made him cry out. But Sasuke swallowed it, licking into his mouth, making him gasp and writhe. Silencing him. Naruto gripped his shoulders and clung to him, took everything Sasuke had to give.

Sasuke was trembling, coming undone, his movements fast and jerky as he struck just the right spot every time. Naruto’s cock was dripping sticky precome into his belly button, but Sasuke swiped at it with his thumb and gripped his swollen length in his palm. Naruto cried out and let his head fall back, exposing his throat where Sasuke buried his nose and lips, fisting Naruto’s cock and pounding into him harder and faster, like this was something Sasuke could win. Like Naruto was something he could win.

An orgasm hit him without warning, wrenched out of him until all he could do was tremble and paint his own chest. Sasuke had won. But Naruto didn’t feel like he’d lost. He felt like something more.

“Naruto…” Sasuke collapsed over him and it took a moment for Naruto to realize that he was coming too, sliding out of him just enough to shoot over his hole and across the spiral on his belly.

Naruto panted helplessly and Sasuke slid down his body to kiss the sweat beading on his torso, pausing at times to lick at the splattering of their mingled come. Fuck. Naruto ran a hand through Sasuke’s greasy hair. And Sasuke kept kissing him, grooming the evidence of their mutual gratification with his tongue.

Fuck. Naruto couldn’t live without this.

Sasuke kissed the freckle just beneath his nipple. _I want you_.

Sasuke licked the come on his stomach. _I want you._

Sasuke kissed his trembling inner thigh. _Only you._

When Naruto gasped, it was watery. He closed his eyes and covered them with the back of his arm.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm away, then claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. _Only you._

Naruto kissed him back, harder, the cavern opening in his chest, filling with something he couldn’t name, something like everything he’d ever needed, but couldn’t have.

_Only you._

Sasuke’s thumbs wiped the tears from his temples.

They could only have this.


End file.
